


Dial 'H' For...

by multiclassgeek



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiclassgeek/pseuds/multiclassgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during AoS 1x08, 'The Hub'</p><p>Spoilers up to 1x16 and 'Winter Soldier'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dial 'H' For...

**Author's Note:**

> The second in an occasional series of Phone Call Missing Scenes.
> 
> Loosely connected to my earlier work [Good Call](http://archiveofourown.org/works/752859)

"You need to trust the system, Agent Coulson"  
"Alright"

From his bed in the infirmary, Jasper Sitwell paused the surveillance feed he was watching on his phone. Then he dialled a number.

"Hello?"  
"It's Sitwell. The plan to neutralise Agents Ward and Fitz isn't going to work."  
"How do you know?"  
"I know Coulson. He's going to rescue them himself."  
"From a South Ossetia war zone?"  
"Agent May could fly that in her sleep; It's a shame we couldn't recruit her. On the plus side, Phil blames Agent Hand for the lack of extraction plan."  
"That will do. The deaths of the assets would have been useful, but they were only ever a means to an end, and we still have hopes for Agent Ward. As long as we can keep Coulson and his band of renegades on the outside, our task will be made much easier."  
"Don't underestimate him; He has powerful friends. He and Captain Rogers could bring the Avengers down on our heads."  
"That's not your concern. They still think he's dead, and we've kept it that way. Continue to follow your orders and all will be well. Hail HYDRA."  
"Hail HYDRA."


End file.
